Secret
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasu and Naru have a good relationship, only problem is the age difference... how will people react when they find out? a perpetually horny blond and emotionally retarded raven and all the goodness that comes from our two favorite boys. NARUSASU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

YAY new story time! it's been a while. enjoy

WARNING: Lemon, underaged lemon  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto ain't mine!

* * *

_I love you. __I love you. I love you._

He'd never heard it until he met Naruto. He never knew there was such a thing as love in the real world; it was something that only existed in books. But Naruto loved him, adored him, and let him know all the time just how much so.

Cerulean blue eyes clouded with arousal and adoration raked up the pale naked body of his lover as the raven haired boy slowly crawled forward on his hands and knees. The graceful movements of Sasuke's body resembling a dangerous feline stalking its prey, although the blonde man would gladly be this feline's prey any time. With a sly smirk, the raven brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. His upper body stopped but his lower half continued moving forward until his knees were at the blonde's hips, his thighs and hips pressing against the other man's chest. The kiss was broken and cool grey eyes looked down at the tanned man, waiting. Large, slightly calloused and clammy hands ran from the back of his knees to the damp ink colored spikes at the back of his head, pulling the young lover into a more appropriate kiss. A dominating tongue pressed its way into the minty flavored cavern, tracing the teeth before playing with the tongue found there. Teeth clicked as they moved closer, lips bruised and began to swell but not enough to break the kiss. They had perfected alternating short gasps of air and breathing through their noses to make kisses last however long they wanted.

"Nar," he whimpered impatiently. As much as he loved kissing the blonde, there was so much more he wanted to do.

"Right." The blonde man smiled, brushing their lips together one last time before moving to the soft skin of his neck. Gentle kisses were placed everywhere on the porcelain column, causing goose bumps to rise in their wake. Stopping only a moment to nip at the raven's throat and collarbone, the blonde's lips quickly traveled down his lover's body. Hot hands gently held perfectly rounded globes that formed the raven's ass as thick fingers teased his entrance. Sasuke's hips pressed against the fingers of his lover, but the blonde prevented them from entering. It wasn't the first time they had made love that night so there really was no need to prepare the raven, but it was amusing to tease the boy when he wanted something inside him that badly. With an impatient huff, the younger glared at his lover. He was answered with a smile and a gentle kiss. Slowly they moved into alignment and were connected. The raven's back arched as his weight fully settled on his lover's lap. The blonde kissed up his neck and waited, it always took the boy a few seconds to remember to breath after he was filled. A soft gasp let the other know it was okay to move. Slowly their position changed as the blonde laid the raven back against the bed, enjoying the view of his lover's body splayed out like a delicious meal just for his eyes.

"Move." A whispered command that sounded more like a plead cause the blonde to smile lovingly at the boy before him.

"Sorry, got distracted." He explained as he ran a hand up his lover's stomach and let it rest on his chest above his heart. "I love you, Sasuke." He said, enjoying the feel of the other's heart beating a bit harder at the confession.

"I love you, Naruto." The raven smiled gently as he took the hand from his chest and kissed the palm gently. Their fingers entwined as the blonde slowly began to move in and out of his lover. His thrusts were slow but deep so that they could feel everything. The raven gasped softly every time the blonde's member pressed against his prostate, biting back appreciative moans to the few harder thrusts into the gland. Cobalt eyes focused on the ivory god spread out in front of him, taking in every detail. Sasuke wasn't vocal when it came to sex so the blonde had learned to understand the raven's body language. Long pale legs wrapped tightly around tanned hips, letting the blonde know the other was near his completion. He changed the rhythm from slow and deep to hard and shallow, watching the way Sasuke's face scrunched up in pleasure. His body shuddered as he came. With a few last thrusts into the wonderfully contracting body, Naruto came as well. Falling forward, he let his head rest on the raven's stomach, not really caring that his face was in a puddle of cum. Delicate pale fingers began brushing through sweaty blonde spikes as the two lovers basked in the afterglow.

"I'm gonna need another shower after this." Sasuke sighed. The other laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his waist before pulling them both up into a sitting position. Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto's cock rubbed his insides from the moving. Cerulean and onyx connected, passing unspoken words of adoration between the two. Pale arms wrapped around broad shoulders, pulling the other in for a deep and loving kiss. With a disappointed groan, the blonde pushed his lover away after a few seconds.

"If you want that shower we should get up now otherwise I'm going to start fucking you again." He smirked when he saw the confused look on the raven haired boy's face. Sasuke was quiet for a moment as he thought of his two choices. As much as he would love to go another round or two, exhaustion and hygiene won over.

"Okay, let's go shower." He sighed as he slowly lifted himself from Naruto's deflated member. The blonde man watched the raven's hips sway as he walked. He always had such a sexy saunter and it only looked better when the raven was nude with cum dripping down his thighs. Maybe it was perverted, but Naruto already knew how big of a pervert he was considering for the last year he'd been screwing a minor over ten years younger than him. But not any more, he smirked and glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost midnight.

"Hey, one last time before it's not the 23rd any more, Happy Birthday, Love." He smiled. The raven laughed softly and looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"You have said that so many times I think I might be tired of it." He smirked.

"I don't think I ever will." Naruto laughed.

"That's only because now you don't have to feel like a pedophile when having sex with me." He smiled. Naruto laughed and pulled the raven close, kissing him deeply.

"But now you're 18 so it doesn't matter." He smirked. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed the blonde sweetly before he went into the bathroom. Naruto heard the shower turn on and Sasuke clear his throat impatiently. He laughed before joining the raven in the shower.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! i realized that my original summary has nothing to do with the story so far... thus it has been changed. Also, if you were wondering, Naruto is 10 years and 9 months older than Sasuke that's why it switches between "decade" and "11 years" because it's easier than saying "10 years and 9 months"...

WARNING: LEMONS language, etc FLASHBACK

* * *

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Naruto had been in love many times. After getting his heart broken every time, he'd given up on the idea of romance by the time he entered college. With nothing to distract him and the harsh words of previous girlfriends saying he wasn't 'serious enough' as his motivation, Naruto set out to prove something to himself and everyone. He graduated from the honors program in the undergrad division and went on to graduate from grad school with a 3.8 average. It was because of this that he was asked to speak at the freshman orientations.

The blonde man stared at all the bored faces in the room. This was the third orientation so far and he knew these kids were just as interested in his speech as the first two groups. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily into the microphone, causing the feedback to screech terribly. The teens groaned and covered their ears.

"Sorry." Naruto laughed nervously. Once again the kids went back to their bored expressions. Naruto smiled understandingly. "I know none of you guys really care what I have to say. When I was 18 I didn't care what the guy speaking at my orientation had to say either. I'll keep this short and simple. I know they introduced me, mentioning all my honors and whatnot but I was a screw up in high school, I just barely graduated and that was only because my dad pleaded with the teachers to raise my grades. I only came here because my grandmother is the president. But seriously, guys. The people at this school are there to help you wherever you are in this life. I turned my life around and made some great friends and memories here. So have fun while you're here, take advantage of your teacher's office hours and the study centers and make lots of great friends and memories too." He smiled. About half of the kids hadn't paid attention, but he could tell the half that had listened to his speech had enjoyed it.

"Nice improvisation." Minato smirked as Naruto stepped off the stage.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled and hugged his father.

"Just checking up on you. I know you don't like staying here for the orientation." He smiled. Naruto laughed softly.

"The bed's too small, but I'm getting free food so I can't complain too much I guess." He smiled.

"Then I guess you don't want me to treat you to Ichiraku's?" Minato smirked.

"Seriously? I could definitely go for some Ichiraku's right about now, I'm not looking forward to having to do the Q and A later." He sighed. The older blonde laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. The two men left the building to go eat lunch.

In the audience, Sasuke sat in awe. Never had he been so attracted to someone in his life. He knew he had to have that man. His previous girlfriends all had dark hair, pale skin and big boobs, and although the blonde man couldn't possibly be any further from what Sasuke normally went for, the raven boy knew Naruto was his type. The raven boy was disappointed that he didn't get to see the blonde until later that night, but he had been scheming all day on how to snare said blonde. Because freshman dorms only had community showers, dorms were separated by gender, the boys in one and the girls in another. So that night Sasuke stealthily stalked the blonde and found out which room was his and waited until the middle of the night to put his plan into action. Sasuke went to the showers and took a long one, making sure to wash everything properly. He left, still dripping wet, with something that could barely be considered a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He wasn't surprised by the shock on Naruto's face when he answered the door, it wasn't every night that one got a sexy wet teenager knocking on their door in the middle of the night.

"This isn't my room." Sasuke said innocently. Naruto tiredly blinked at him, trying hard not to blatantly check the raven out. "I could have sworn it was 126. Sorry to have bothered you." He smiled before turning. The vice grip from Naruto's warm hand on his wrist sent shivers up his spine.

"You. What's your name?" He asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The raven answered with a smirk, his eyes sparkling with lust.

"You said you don't remember which room you were in?" The older asked. Sasuke shook his head and smiled sweetly.

"No, but I'll figure it out." He said, pulling back slightly from the blonde. Panic flashed in deep cerulean eyes, as if he didn't want the raven to leave. A sharp tug had the boy stumbling forward into the blonde's large chest.

"Sorry, but I can't have you wandering the halls looking for your room and disturbing everyone else. Besides, you will get sick walking around with no clothes on." He stated authoritatively as he pulled the raven into his room and shut the door behind him. Sasuke stood somewhat amazed that his plan had worked so perfectly. Naruto quickly pulled out his towel and handed it to the boy. "Dry off properly while I try and find you something to wear." He ordered. Sasuke dropped his towel, unabashedly giving the blonde man a view of his entire body. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde glance at him before grunting softly. "Put these on while I try to find your room." He snapped as he set a pair of boxers and a shirt on the bed and quickly left the room. His voice sounded strained, almost aroused, and it got Sasuke excited. While Naruto was gone, Sasuke finished drying himself and pulled on the large T-shirt Naruto had provided. The boxers would only get in the way of his plan so he chose not to put them on. He laid on the bed an inhaled the thick, manly scent off Naruto's pillow. Naruto came back in and let out a soft groan.

"Sorry, I sat down and must have dozed off I'm… just so… tired." Sasuke yawned. "Did you… find my room?" He continued yawning. He could see the blonde struggling to repress the desire burning in those blue eyes. With a sigh the blonde sat on the bed.

"If you're that tired, you can just stay here." He offered.

"You're so kind, Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke smiled up at him, shifting to let the blonde look up the shirt. Naruto swallowed audibly. "Sorry, the boxers didn't fit. But since we're all guys I didn't think it would matter that much." Sasuke blushed cutely as he tried to cover himself. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked subtly spreading his legs and giving Naruto the best view of everything down there. Naruto's eyes lingered a little too long for what would be considered 'appropriate' but Sasuke was hoping for seduction, not appropriate. "Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke cooed as he sat up, their bodies inches from each other.

"Naruto. You can call me Naruto." The blonde said huskily.

"Naruto. You don't mind me sleeping in here, do you?" he asked giving his best innocent look he could to the blonde.

"Not at all." Naruto smirked. Sasuke smiled and tackle hugged the blonde, letting his body settle against Naruto's so the blonde could feel everything.

"Thank you, Naruto. You're so nice." He smiled innocently as he nuzzled the blonde's collarbone. Naruto groaned as he started to harden. Naruto attempted to hug the boy back in a totally nonsexual way, but the way Sasuke had his arms trapped he could only move enough to touch the raven's uncovered ass. Naruto unconsciously squeezed the fleshy globes causing an unplanned moan to come from the raven. Although Sasuke hadn't planned on Naruto's groping, the moan that resulted certainly did the job of getting the blonde fully aroused in less than a second. Feeling the blonde's huge erection through the fabric of his boxers was such a huge turn on for Sasuke that he couldn't help grinding against it. He hadn't realized he wanted the blonde this badly. "S-sorry. I can't, aaah, stop. Mmnnh." Sasuke panted and groaned as he continued rocking his groin into the other man's. Naruto's grip on his ass only tightened and pressed the boy's hips down to create more friction.

"Shit, fucking freshman shouldn't be doing this to me." Naruto panted, thinking outloud. "How, nnaah, old are you?" He asked.

"17, hah. Well, mm-my birthday is the 23rd." Sasuke answered. The blonde's resolve broke and he quickly flipped them so Sasuke was on the bed under him.

"The 23rd, huh?" He smirked. "Did you come here to seduce me, little boy?" His voice was thick with lust.

"Yeah. I want you so bad, Naruto." Sasuke gasped and nodded eagerly. He was turned onto his stomach as his hips were pulled high into the air, everything after that was a blur. The pleasure and lust made Sasuke's mind too fuzzy to remember much other than the passion, the heat, and the feel of Naruto's cock ramming into him. The only thing he did clearly remember was continuously begging Naruto to never stop. The next morning Sasuke hobbled to his room to get dressed before anyone else woke up. The bliss from the previous night came to a screeching halt however when a very angry Naruto came looking for him.

"You lied to me." Naruto growled softly.

"How did I lie?" Sasuke asked.

"You said you were 17 and that you were turning 18 on the 23rd." He snapped.

"I never said I was turning 18 on the 23rd." Sasuke defended himself. It was a weak argument, but it was the best he had.

"Usually when people say 'I'm 17, my birthday is on the 23rd' it means they're already 17, not turning 17." Naruto growled.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke glared at him.

"The problem is that you're 16, Sasuke. You realize I could go to jail for this, right?" Naruto sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Would you have stopped if I had told you I was 16? I think both of us were pretty much past the point of no return by then. It's not like I'm going to turn you in or anything." Sasuke gave the blonde a look. Naruto sighed heavily and refused to meet the raven's eyes.

"Look, Sasuke. You're a great kid and all, but you're just a kid. Last night was a mistake and we should both forget it ever happened." He stated, letting the raven know there was no room for argument. Sasuke clenched his jaw and watched the blonde walk away.

* * *

okay, obviously they end up together if the 1st chapter is when Sasuke is 18 so there's no need for me to put any dramatic music here but I'll do it anyway DUNDUNDUN! what's gonna happen next?

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!

* * *

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you._

It had been torture leaving orientation. Like his heart was slowly being torn from his body. His uncle noticed immediately.

"What happened?" Obito asked.

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"You can't lie to me, I'm still an Uchiha, you know." Obito said lightly, hoping to pick the boy's mood up. The boy said nothing and just stared out the window as they drove to the small apartment Obito shared with his lover. Once they arrived, Obito grabbed Sasuke's bag and quickly went inside as Sasuke numbly followed. Sasuke could hear Obito talking with his lover as he entered the apartment and shut the door behind himself.

"Sasuke, Obito says you aren't feeling too good." Kakashi said with concern as the boy stepped into the kitchen. He shook his head. "What's wrong? Stomach ache? Head ache?" He asked as Sasuke shook his head in response.

"I think I'm just going to lie down for a bit." The raven said softly before he laid down in the room he had been inhabiting since the beginning of summer. He'd been interested in Konoha University for a long time because of the excellent business school. He decided to go to KU when he found out it was an 8 hour flight from his hometown. He was grateful for his uncle offering to let him stay over the summer so that he could get away from his parents that much faster.

"Sasuke, are you hungry?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke shook his head and the silver haired man left. He hadn't realized it had been almost ten hours since he had come back home. He still felt terrible. His head was spinning but he decided to get up and at least unpack his bag so he could put on his pajamas. When he opened his bag to find the shirt he had borrowed from Naruto, he lost it. He pulled it over his head without pulling it over his shoulders, pulling the neck up across the bridge of his nose so that the shirt covered most of his face and inhaled deeply. He sat there for hours just breathing in the smell of Naruto, letting the soft cotton soak up his tears.

It felt like years had passed, although it had only been a week or so. Sasuke felt so empty, he'd felt like this many times in his life but for some reason this time felt so much worse.

"Sasuke, Kakashi and I are going to Professor Minato's house for dinner. You should come with us." Obito smiled as he stroked Sasuke's hair. The boy hadn't gotten out of his bed since he came home and his uncle was very worried. Gray eyes peaked out from beneath the blankets, holding the same pitiful sadness an abandoned puppy would. "You're starting to resemble those sad kids on TV with the annoying guy asking to send money, Sas." Obito smiled at him. The boy's eyes softened a bit, letting the uncle know he was amused by the comment.

"Come with us, Sasuke. Professor Minato is a professor at KU. I'm sure he has a lot of great stuff to talk about." Kakashi encouraged from the doorway. Minato was a junior high teacher when Obito and Kakashi had gone to school and the three had remained very close. When Minato decided to teach at the university while his son attended, Kakashi and Obito moved to Konoha as well.

"Sasuke, please come with us. I don't want to leave you alone, I'm really worried." Obito sighed.

"Yeah, I'll come." Sasuke managed to say. His voice was rough and foreign in his mouth, but the two men didn't seem to notice as they gave him relieved smiles.

'Okay, we'll wait for you to get dressed." He smiled as they left. Sasuke slowly crawled out of his bed and pulled on a clean shirt and pants. His body felt heavy and numb as he shuffled into the bathroom. Splashing cool water onto his face he examined himself in the mirror. He was so pale and his eyes were dull and slightly sunken in due to the lack of sleep and food. He took a deep breath and shook his body out to get his blood flowing again, he didn't really want to look like death when he was meeting Professor Minato.

"You ready?" Kakashi smiled when he saw Sasuke enter the living room. The raven nodded and the three left. It was a long drive to Professor Minato's house. As they started to enter the rich side of town, Sasuke had flashbacks to his home, with his neighborhood filled with cold mansions and even colder people.

"He lives in a place like this?" Sasuke asked softly. Obito laughed and looked at Sasuke in the back seat.

"Don't worry, people in Konoha are completely different from the assholes back home." He smiled. The boy sighed and nodded. Eventually they pulled into the driveway of one of the houses and stopped in the turn around. Sasuke glanced at the large fountain in the middle of the turn around and sighed, it was the exact same fountain at his house. He really wondered if these people were all that different from his family. Without even bothering with the doorbell, Kakashi stepped into the entry way.

"Minato." Kakashi called.

"In the kitchen." A man shouted back. Sasuke followed the two men through the house into the kitchen. "Kakashi, Obito, so good to see you." He smiled. Sasuke took in the golden main and sky blue eyes of the old professor and was immediately reminded of the one person he didn't want to think about at the moment. "You must be Sasuke." The man smiled at him.

"Yes sir." The boy nodded.

"Obito has been so excited about you coming to KU, he's been talking about it since March." Minato smiled.

"Minato's son also went to KU." Obito said. Sasuke nodded.

"You told me that, Obito." He reminded his uncle.

"Where is that boy anyway? He knew you were coming over and was so excited about the steak." Minato huffed impatiently as he glanced at the clock on the microwave. "I hope you like steak and potatoes, Sasuke." The raven nodded.

"I'm fine with anything." He said. The three visitors sat at the kitchen table while Minato prepared everything, the three men talking happily while the boy listened.

"I'm here." A voice called. "Sorry I'm so late, traffic was hell." The voice continued as it moved closer. Eventually a blonde man Sasuke knew very intimately stepped into the kitchen. "Kakashi and Obito, so good to see you." He smiled. Cheerful blue met confused black and the smile faltered. "You must be Sasuke, Obito's nephew. He's been talking nonstop about you. I remember seeing you at orientation a week ago." Sasuke just nodded.

"Yeah." He said softly, staring at the table cloth.

"Nar, will you please get these things on the grill, I'm starving." Minato said as he handed the plate of steaks to Naruto.

"Sure thing." Naruto smiled, looking relieved as he quickly went outside.

"You met Naruto at orientation? Why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi asked the boy. Sasuke continued staring at the table, he hadn't heard the silver haired man. "Sasuke." Kakashi said again. The raven's head shot up as he looked at the man who called him.

"I didn't know Naruto was his son. They have a different name." He explained. The others sighed and nodded before changing the subject. The boy couldn't take his eyes from the blonde man when he came back inside and all through dinner. Sasuke excused himself to the bathroom and Naruto followed. When Sasuke was finished and headed back, he was slammed into the wall with Naruto's body pressing harshly against him and the blonde's face just centimeters from his. "Nar," He started but a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Don't say anything." The blonde growled in frustration. Sasuke realized Naruto's eyes held the same confusion and lust his did. "What the hell is wrong with me? You're just a kid, a fucking 16 year old kid. This is completely illegal but I can't stop thinking about you." He growled harshly as the hand covering Sasuke mouth moved to stroke his cheek and hair. Sasuke stared silently at the blonde man. "Shit. I want to just screw you into the wall right here. I want you so bad. You're like the forbidden fruit or something."

"Then just eat me and fuck the consequences." Sasuke breathed out. At that point it was a good enough reason for Naruto and the blonde kissed the raven passionately. Both groaned in appreciation for the contact they had been craving since that night at orientation.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Naruto panted.

"Please. Please." Sasuke breathed and begged. He wanted to blonde so badly he was willing to screw his pride and act like a wanton bitch in heat. Naruto tried to move away, but Sasuke gripped his shirt tightly. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me ever again." He begged.

"Let me go, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Not until you swear to take me." He panted, using the double meaning of 'take me with you' and 'take me sexually' to his advantage and only further seducing the blonde.

"You're 16." Naruto tried to argue.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me." Sasuke countered. "I want you more than I've wanted anything else in my entire life." He froze the blonde with a serious gaze. Naruto could see just how truthful the boy's words were.

"Shit, you're going to be the end of me, little boy." Naruto groaned before sealing their lips together.

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!

* * *

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you._

Sasuke was by far the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever laid eyes on. It was obvious the first time he saw the young raven, but after dating the boy for a year his appreciation for the pale boy's beauty only grew. On occasion, this infatuation did get him in trouble.

"Watch the road, dumbass." Sasuke snapped as he struggled to pull his pants on. Currently they were in Naruto's two-seater car on the way home from the lake for a dinner party at their apartment. The day at the lake ran long and they realized they only had half an hour to get back to their apartment 45 minutes away. Naruto had quickly changed into dry pants in the port-a-potty, but due to his obsession with hygiene and phobia of other people's germs (or 'cooties' as Naruto often called them) Sasuke decided to change in the car. The raven arched, twisted and in all ways contorted his body to get out of his swim suit in the tiny car with all the grunts moans and panting that Naruto would hear as sexy considering they were coming from his fully naked and slightly damp gorgeous boyfriend

"Fuck." Naruto groaned as he tried not to watch the raven dressing himself.

"Watch the road, dumbass." Sasuke snapped again as they started drifting into the next lane. Naruto pouted.

"I can't help it, you're all naked and sexy over there." He huffed.

"Well I'm not naked any more so watch the road before you kill us both." Sasuke snapped as he slid on his sunglasses and put his seatbelt back on. "And for the record, I'm fucking sexy all the time no matter what I'm wearing."

"Damn straight." Naruto laughed as he reached over and took his lover's hand. "And I'm lucky to have you." He smiled and kissed Sasuke's hand. The raven laughed softly and thread their fingers together, letting their joined hands fall against his thigh. Naruto's thumb unconsciously stroked the skin on the back of Sasuke's hand as they drove in silence.

"Where the hell have you been, man?" Kiba barked when they pulled into the parking spot next to their building.

"Sorry, we spent too much time at the lake." Naruto apologized as he quickly jumped out of his car to greet his friend. Sasuke slowly got out, always feeling a bit awkward around Naruto's friends. They had lied the past year about Sasuke's age, saying he was 20, so he always felt pressured to act a certain way around them.

"Sasuke, how are you doing?" Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm good, Sakura. And yourself?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled.

"Sas." Naruto called as he held out his hand for the boy. Sasuke gratefully took the hand and was pulled to his lover's side. "Okay, Kiba grab the cooler from the trunk please and I'll go unlock the door." Naruto smiled as he walked towards their apartment, arm wrapped comfortingly around the boy's waist. Naruto's friends followed. Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura were all there. It was always awkward for Sasuke being that it was always three couples, somewhat like a triple date. Naruto knew Sasuke felt awkward around the much older group, and was always there to calm the raven down. Once inside their apartment, Naruto left a sweet kiss on Sasuke's temple before running to the kitchen to turn on the oven. The friends all sat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room while Sasuke sat on the counter by the stove as Naruto cooked. Although Naruto talked with his friends the entire time, he made sure to keep one hand on Sasuke's knee and occasionally a soft peck on the lips.

"You two are seriously too cute." Sakura sighed after about the fifth time Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"It's making me sick." Kiba grumbled.

"That's because Shika won't put out until you get a job." Naruto smirked, giving Sasuke's thigh a squeeze. The others laughed, Sasuke felt himself getting antsy. During dinner, Sasuke kept trying to hold Naruto's hand and was annoyed that the blonde wouldn't let him. After dinner they all sat down in the living room and talked about the 'old days' and Sasuke felt left out. He tried to get Naruto to pay attention to him, but the blonde was more interested in talking with his friends. After talking for an hour or so they decided to watch a movie and drink some wine.

"You want some, Sasuke?" Shikamaru offered.

"Sure." Sasuke tried to take the glass but Naruto grabbed it before he could.

"No. You're too young." Naruto snapped. Sasuke glared at the blonde. He'd felt anxious the whole night and this was the last straw.

"Stop it, Naruto!" He shouted angrily as he knocked the glass of wine out of the blonde's hand. The glass shattered on the tile, shards and wine went everywhere. The friends were shocked and nervously watched the raven while Naruto just sighed and looked at him with annoyance. "All night you've either been ignoring me or treating me like a kid. I'm not a kid anymore and I hate when you treat me like one." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"You broke a glass because of that?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Because you still think I'm a kid and I hate it. When your friends are over you completely ignore me because they're your age so you like them better. I hate it. I hate being ignored and I hate that you treat me like a kid when they're here." Sasuke started crying. He felt so stupid and knew it only made him look more childish but he couldn't control his tantrum.

"Are you done, Sasuke?" Naruto sighed. Sasuke glared angrily at the blonde, he knew if he waited another second Naruto would have said something so sweet that he would immediately calm down but instead he slapped his lover across the face and stormed upstairs to their bedroom, slamming the door loudly before he fell onto the bed.

"Should you follow him?" Kiba asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head as he touched his cheek lightly.

"No, he's just throwing a little fit. He'll be fine in a few hours. Sorry you guys had to see that." Naruto apologized.

"Naruto," Sakura started.

"Seriously, don't worry about him. I mean I'm glad for your concern and everything but he's okay, I promise. He has little episodes like that every once in a while. You just have to let him clam down and he'll be just fine." He smiled at them. "Now, you guys start the movie while I clean this mess up." He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and began wiping up the mess.

"You said he has outbursts like that often?" Sakura asked.

"It's been like four times since we started dating. He's a bit unstable but I am very familiar with his problems and how to deal with them so trust me, I can tell the difference between a little temper tantrum and a real problem." He told them.

"I don't see why he threw a tantrum though." Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't see why you didn't just let him have some wine, Naruto. Wasn't his birthday recently? He's 21 now." Kiba sighed.

"Actually he's not." Naruto winced. His friends looked at him. "He's 18."

"18?" They all exclaimed.

"Naruto, are you serious?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, dude, that's," Kiba started.

"Illegal." Sakura finished.

"He's legal now." Naruto pointed out.

"But he wasn't. You knew he was only 17 when you started dating him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. He wasn't about to tell him they'd actually started dating when Sasuke was only 16.

"Are you kidding me? That totally illegal, what if someone turned you in?" Sakura looked at him as if he were insane.

"He is legal now, Sakura." Shikamaru helped the blonde.

"But still. What the hell made you go for a kid 11 years younger than you?" Sakura sighed.

"Please, Sakura, if you weren't already dating Lee you would have gone after him too." Kiba scoffed.

"Guys, I'm seriously crazy for him. I know it's insane and that he's a decade younger than me, but I'm madly in love with him." Naruto sighed.

"We know, Naruto." Lee smiled at him. Naruto smiled back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura sighed.

"Because you'd over react." Naruto answered plainly. Sakura sighed. The night ended and his friends left. Naruto finished cleaning up the kitchen before he went upstairs. He found a teary-eyed Sasuke waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I broke the glass and acted to immaturely." He apologized. Naruto smiled and sat on the bed in front of the raven before kissing him gently.

"I know. I know." He consoled his lover kissing him over and over.

"I just hate that you still treat me like a kid sometimes." Sasuke sighed after a minute.

"Sasuke, you're over ten years younger than me, you're always gonna be a kid to me. I've never cared about your age because I love you with all my heart. But of course I'm going to treat you like a kid when you act like a spoiled brat." Naruto sighed. Sasuke's eyes slowly dulled at Naruto's comment and Naruto felt his heart stop briefly. "Shit, Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that." He quickly tried to explain, but it didn't seem like the raven could even hear him.

"You dumbass." Sasuke shouted at him. He pushed the blonde away and ran out.

"Fuck." Naruto sighed as he got up. He slipped on his flip-flops and jacket before grabbing a pair of shoes and a coat for the raven and running out after his lover. Unfortunately Sasuke was gone by the time he made it outside. It had started raining pretty badly so it was hard for Naruto to see but he got in his car and drove around for a few hours looking for the raven. He was worried because Sasuke only had a thin t-shirt and his boxers on and was stuck out in the cold rain. For the next three days Naruto was in a panic, and finally Sasuke returned.

"Nar." Sasuke said softly as he stepped into the apartment. Naruto hugged the boy tightly to his chest.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick, you know." He cried with relief. Sasuke pulled back slightly and cupped Naruto's face, his thumbs brushing away tears.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"You didn't even have your cell phone. I was thinking the worst had happened." Naruto sighed as his lips brushed against the faint scars on Sasuke's wrists.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Naruto. I love you. I'll never leave you again." Sasuke apologized and kissed the blonde deeply.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto breathed into the raven's mouth. That night they made love over and over until they could no longer move.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 YAYA! LEMONS!

* * *

_I like you. I like you. I like you._

Naruto had promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to Sasuke until he turned 17, 'anything' meaning not shoving his dick up Sasuke's ass. They enjoyed their daily grope-fests with all its oral and fingering goodness. Once Sasuke did turn 17, Sasuke's statement of "now we're only ten years apart" was a good enough reason for Naruto to start fucking his seductively sexy boyfriend into the mattress every night.

The 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship was slightly interrupted when school started and Sasuke needed to focus more on his studies than screwing around with his lover, but Naruto understood and didn't mind as much as he thought he would. However, with Naruto's birthday coming up, Sasuke swore that as soon as they were both home the night would be dedicated to the blonde. He couldn't help the excitement that built up as he entered the house. He found a note on the entry table.

**Nar, Upstairs in bed. Don't keep me waiting. –Sas**

"Fuck that kid." Naruto groaned as he felt his pants tighten. He really didn't understand how a 17 year old kid could be so fucking sexy. He walked up to their bedroom and slowly opened the door.

"Nar." Sasuke whimpered from the bed. The room was dark, but there was just enough light from outside that Naruto could see the raven on the bed, naked with his legs spread wide and fingering himself.

"Fuck, that's the sexiest thing I've seen in my life." Naruto panted softly as he quickly began undressing. Once fully naked he climbed on the bed, between long pale legs. He leaned over his lover's body to place a gentle kiss on panting lips.

"W-welcome, ahh, home." Sasuke gasped softly as he continued to finger himself.

"What a sight to come home to. I guess I'll be having my desert first tonight, huh?" He smirked as his hands ran down his lover's body and gripped his hips. Sasuke smirked at him, panting softly.

"This is your dinner, dessert and midnight snack, babe." He told the blonde.

"Mm, my favorite." The blonde smiled before lifting the raven's hips to his mouth and letting his tongue join pale fingers in the twitching hole. The boy moaned softly as his lover's tongue flicked, doing wonderful things to his insides. After a few moments the blonde replaced his tongue with one of his fingers and moved to suck on the raven's tight sack. "You're about to explode, Sas." He smirked.

"Ahh, yeah, because we haven't, hah, been doing it mm-much recently." The raven answered moaning as Naruto began licking his erection. Naruto barely began suckling on the head of the raven's leaking erection before Sasuke came. Naruto took in as much as he could in his mouth and let the rest splatter on the pale boy's stomach. He emptied the contents of his mouth into his hand and slathered the spit and cum mixture onto his erection as he watched Sasuke's body trembling in pleasure.

"Sas?" He asked the panting raven.

"Yeah." The boy nodded, letting his lover know it was okay to continue. Naruto pressed all the way into his lover, Sasuke's inner muscles still twitching from his orgasm. "Naruto." He gasped, reaching for the blonde. He smiled and moved forward so the raven could touch his face.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered as Sasuke pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their bodies moved together lovingly, slowly bringing the other to completion. The two lovers laid tangled together as their bodies calmed down. Sasuke's phone began to ring, but the raven made no move to answer it. "Sas, love, your phone is ringing." Naruto said as he kissed up the raven's spine.

"That's okay. Just let it ring." Sasuke sighed.

"It says mom." Naruto said looking at the phone.

"I know, that's her ring tone. It's okay, just ignore it." Sasuke sighed as he turned and faced his lover, kissing the blonde gently. Naruto sighed and press their foreheads together as he looked into onyx eyes.

"Why don't you ever pick up when she calls?" He asked. They never talked about each other's past, but it had been bothering him for a while.

"There's no need. She's just going to lecture me." Sasuke scoffed as he looked away from the blonde. Gentle midnight blue watched uneasy coal eyes.

"Tell me about your family." He said softly.

"They're all a bunch of stiff assholes. Image and money is the only thing important to them. Trying to survive in that kind of environment really messed me up. I was never good enough, my father always made sure to tell me everything that was wrong with me. I had a fucked up childhood and now am messed up in the head because of it." He sighed.

"Messed up?" The blonde asked softly.

"I was raised to bottle everything up so I can have violet emotional outbursts. I have abandonment issues, which I don't understand because no one's ever paid enough attention to me to abandon me in the first place. And also sometimes I have serious cases of depression and only focus on negative things and that usually ends badly." Sasuke sighed, refusing to meet his lover's eyes.

"Badly? Like the scars on your wrists?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. "You tried to kill yourself by slitting your wrists, didn't you?" He asked gently. Sasuke just nodded. "When?"

"I was 13." He answered softly. The blonde kissed the boy lovingly and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry I made you remember something so terrible, but I'm glad you told me." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke took a deep, shaky breath and looked up into loving deep cerulean eyes. "I love you, Sasuke." The raven couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I love you too, Naruto. So much." He smiled. He wiped his eyes and looked at the blonde. "Now that you've opened up my past a bit, it's your turn."

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Why's your name different from your father's? No one talks about it, like it's some big secret." He said. Naruto winced.

"It's not a big secret, it's just not something that we like to talk about. Long story short, it was a misprint." He sighed.

"No 'long story short' crap. I want to hear the whole story." Sasuke glared at the blonde. He sighed heavily and looked at the boy.

"I grew up in the same neighborhood that you did. My mom had me before my parents were married, and since no one has children before they're married the nurse filling out the birth certificate saw my mother's maiden name and thought it was her married name and wrote it on my birth certificate. My mom was on major drugs and my dad was out of town so by the time they noticed it was too late. So now I have my mother's name because of some stupid nurse's mistake." Naruto growled bitterly.

"Is that all? Here I was thinking it was something terrible." Sasuke laughed softly. Blue eyes widened in shock.

"You mean, you don't mind?" He asked softly. Onyx eyes blinked in confusion.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Well, it's just you know, growing up there I was basically an illegitimate child. Every girl I dated would dump me after finding out that I was born out of wedlock." The blonde explained.

"Your parents weren't married when you were born and my parents made me try to kill myself. I think I win." Sasuke smiled and stroked his hair. "I wouldn't care if your parents had a one night stand and had you, I'll love you no matter what."

"I guess that neighborhood really screwed us up, huh?" He sighed.

"It's amazing we made it out as halfway normal people." The raven smiled.

"But seriously, I totally understand you being emotionally traumatized by your family. With the exception of you and Obito, every Uchiha I have ever met was a messed up douchebag." The blonde sighed. The boy smiled and nodded in agreement. "There was this one real asshole a few years older than me, he was like the 'golden boy' of all Uchihas. What was his name?"

"Itachi." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah. You know him?" The blonde asked.

"He's my brother." The boy sighed. The other winced.

"Damn, no wonder you're messed up. Living with that asshole for 17 years." Naruto sighed.

"But now I'm living with you. And couldn't be happier." He smiled before pulling his lover into a deep kiss.

* * *

I think any kid with a soul would go crazy living with the uchihas... REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!

* * *

_I like you. I like you. I like you._

They were addicted to each other, but neither cared that much. They found that almost every thought revolved around the other. They knew their connection was more than just lust when they started dating, but now they knew it was destiny for them to be together because they were soul mates.

"You're fucking retarded, you know that?" Kiba sighed as he looked at his friend in the passenger seat.

"I think Sasuke will like it." He smiled as he gingerly touched the bandage on his bicep.

"You know what people say about getting other people's names tattooed on you." The brunette sighed.

"Are you saying that Sasuke and my relationship is not going to work out?" Naruto asked, the threat evident in his voice.

"Of course not, man. But seriously, why would you do something like that?" Kiba sighed.

"It's wearing my heart on my sleeve." The blonde smirked.

"I still say you're fucking retarded." He rolled his eyes. He stopped in front of a small office building and the blonde jumped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, man." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't blame me when Jiraiya gets mad at you for wasting your lunch hour." The brunette smirked before driving away. Naruto went inside.

"Old man, I'm back." He called.

"Great, Naruto I have some pages I want you to look over." Jiraiya smiled as he came out from the back. He stopped and gasped when he saw Naruto's arm. "What happened? Did you get injured?"

"I got a tattoo, granddad." He sighed.

"A tattoo? Why on earth would you do something like that?" The old man exclaimed and the stopped. "Unless it was for a lady." He smirked at the blonde.

"It's for my lady, if that's what you're implying." Naruto smiled. He had yet to tell anyone besides his friends that he was dating Sasuke. Even though Sasuke was 18, they had agreed to wait until the raven graduated before saying anything to anyone. Naruto went into his office and began looking over Jiraiya's pages. Even though he graduated from a highly respected university with prestigious degrees, he did it all to help his grandfather publish his porn novels. Naruto was editor, publicist, business manager and number one fan of Jiraiya's books. Halfway through editing the first page, the phone rang. First it was the printer, then five minutes after that call ended it was a book store about a special appearance, then another ten minutes after that was the printer again, then another book store then more and more and more calls that he had to deal with. Eventually the end of the day came and Naruto still hadn't edited the pages Jiraiya had given him after lunch as well as the ten more sheets he'd added through the afternoon.

"You can just take those home with you." Jiriaya smiled as he stuck his head in the blonde's office. "I'm sure your girlfriend is waiting for you." He smiled.

"Oh shit." Naruto gasped when he realized what time it was and that Sasuke was indeed waiting for him. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, granddad." He called as he shoved the pages in his messenger bag and ran out of the door, making it to the bus just before it left. Sasuke had borrowed the car that morning to go grocery shopping for a special meal that night and now Naruto was running late. He jumped off the bus and ran up to their apartment, bursting through the door to find a slightly anxious raven waiting for him.

"Welcome home." The boy smiled with relief.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm late. Work was hectic and I kept getting all these calls and then before I knew it, the time got away from me." He sighed as he dropped his bag and went to kiss his lover. Sasuke smiled, but Naruto could see the uneasiness swirling in those onyx orbs. He kissed the boy again and the uneasiness was gone.

"I was a bit worried. I called but you didn't answer your cell." He said. Naruto pat his jeans and then looked at his bag.

"It might still be on silent. I'm such a dumbass, I should have called you on the way home." He sighed as he leaned against the raven. He could feel Sasuke's body relaxing and pale arms gently wrapped around his waist.

"You should have. The food got cold while I was waiting, I could have heated it up and it would have been ready when you got here." He said, pressing his face into Naruto's neck.

"Do you mind heating it up while I go change?" The blonde man asked feeling terribly guilty. But the raven smiled and nodded, putting the blonde man at ease.

"Sure thing. Hurry up, though." He said, pushing the blonde away so he could turn and go into the kitchen. Naruto ran upstairs and quickly changed into his tank top and sweatpants before running downstairs. Sasuke gasped when he saw the bandage on Naruto's arm. "What happened?" He asked, worried. He nearly dropped the plate he was holding as he stumbled to Naruto's side.

"I got a tattoo." Naruto smiled. Shocked onyx eyes meet his.

"Tattoo?" he repeated as if it were a foreign word. Tattoos in the neighborhood they grew up in were completely unheard of, something only 'poor people' or 'delinquents' had, not respectable people. The blonde just smiled and carefully pealed the bandage away. _Sasuke_ was scrolled across his bicep in red ink, with a few tiny hearts tastefully decorating the surrounding skin.

"You like it?" The blonde asked when he saw the smile on his lover's face.

"I love it." He nodded. Sasuke lightly traced the lettering and then looked up at his boyfriend. "Why'd you do this?" He asked.

"Why not?" The blonde shrugged.

"I mean, you know they say never to get someone's name tattooed on you." He said hesitantly.

"Kiba said that too. I don't see why everyone is so convinced that our relationship is going to fail." Naruto sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Nar. I really like it. I just never really thought you would do something like this." The raven explained.

"I was going to wait. But a friend of mine said he'd do it for a significant discount and I felt like I needed it." The blonde smiled. They kissed gently.

"Well, I like it. Now come on, dinner's ready." He led the blonde into the kitchen and they ate the meal Sasuke had made. After dinner Sasuke started his homework on the kitchen table while Naruto cleaned up.

"That looks hard." Naruto frowned at the chemistry equations Sasuke was working on.

"Hn." The raven answered. He was in a 'study zone' so Naruto didn't expect much more of an answer than that. Naruto sat down across from him and began editing the pages. He called Jiraiya about the pages and ended up having to consol the drunk man about a fight he'd had with Tsunade for about an hour. "Is he okay?" Sasuke asked when he hung up.

"He's fine, just stupid. Did I bother you?" He asked. The raven shook his head and smiled.

"No, don't worry. I'm gonna go get ready for bed, you coming up soon?" He asked.

"Sorry, babe, I still have so much work to do. It'll be at least another hour." Naruto sighed.

"You want me to wait for you?" the younger lover offered.

"No you don't have to. You need your sleep." He smiled. It was still over an hour before Naruto got to bed. He carefully climbed in next to his lover, wrapping his newly bandaged arm gently around the sleeping raven. Exhausted coal eyes met tired blue. "I told you not to wait up." He sighed.

"Can't sleep without you." The boy yawned and pressed into his lover's chest. "You've been busy with work recently."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm off next Wednesday for the holiday, we should go somewhere." He said.

"Or we can just save the money and spend all day in bed." The raven smirked.

"God I love you." The blonde man groaned as he kissed his tired lover.

"I love you, Nar." The boy smiled as the kiss was broken.

"I still don't understand how I was lucky enough to get you." The blonde sighed.

"Don't get all sappy on my, dumbass." The other blushed.

"I'm just saying. You're the most beautiful, sexiest, perfect being I've ever laid eyes on. I mean you're seriously perfect in every way, Sasuke. I don't know how it's possible, but you are. I feel lucky enough to have met you and honored that you would choose me over every other prospect out there. I've never been happier than this past year with you and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you by my side." Naruto said honestly. The boy was shocked.

"Was that like a proposal or something?" he asked softly. The blonde gasped.

"I don't know. I mean I was just trying to tell you how I felt, but it definitely turned out sounding like a proposal." He said.

"Was it?" The raven asked, staring at the blonde.

"I guess. I mean those were my true feelings. I want to spend the rest of our lives together." He nodded and then looked at the raven seriously. "I better do this properly. Sasuke Uchiha, I love you with all my heart body and soul. Will you bring me the greatest honor and joy and agree to spend the rest of our lives and eternity together?" He asked. Sasuke laughed softly as tears filled his eyes.

"Yes. That was so cheesy but yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes. I love you, Naruto." He smiled and kissed the blonde deeply.

"I haven't gotten rings or anything." The man confessed as the kiss was broken.

"That's fine." Sasuke laughed and kissed him again and again until eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

YAY! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7! i wish i had something witty or interesting to say here... but I don't. LEMON!

* * *

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

They rarely fought. Sasuke had had enough fights in his childhood to last him a lifetime. If a disagreement did arise, Naruto usually let Sasuke win knowing that if the boy found Naruto was actually right he would apologize immediately and makeup sex would ensue. Sasuke's mood changes were a bit harder for the blonde to handle in the 17 year old boy.

"Oh my god, no way." Naruto gasped as he looked at the gossip magazine.

"Mm?" Sasuke mumbled from the bed. He was sick and Naruto was currently packing for a business trip that weekend. His clothes and toiletries and shoes and everything were spread out across the floor, the blonde grateful that Sasuke was too sick to care about the mess. Although he was supposed to be packing, he had stopped to look over a few of the magazines Jiraiya had given him.

"Hinata Hyuuga, that actress, was seen wearing a huge engagement ring last month. I didn't even know she was dating anyone." Naruto commented. Sasuke bolted out of bed and grabbed the magazine.

"No way, no way, no way." He said as he sat back down on the mattress.

"What? You have a crush on Hinata or something?" The tanned man laughed as he began packing his clothes. When the raven didn't respond, he became worried. "Sas?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at where Sasuke should have been sitting. The boy had curled into a tiny ball in the middle of the bed. Naruto sighed and got on the bed next to him, gently rubbing his back. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair." Sasuke cried.

"What? You're upset because some actress you like is engaged?" Naruto laughed softly but Sasuke glared at him, letting the blonde know it was more than that.

"I always liked Hinata-chan. She was like my ideal girl, exactly the kind of girl I wanted to marry." Sasuke cried as Naruto laid down beside him.

"Sasuke, most people have crushes on famous people," The blonde started.

"It's not like that, Naruto. She's engaged to my brother." Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto blinked at him. "Itachi knew how much I liked her, that's why he started dating her. Because he's the golden boy so he gets everything while I'm the unwanted mistake. I was just an accident, there was never any hope for me in the first place. Itachi gets everything because he's the first born and I get locked in my room because I can't behave properly."

"Like Harry Potter got locked in the cupboard?" Naruto tried to cheer his lover up. He got a glare, but it wasn't as strong.

"I'm serious, Naruto. All my life I've had to live in Itachi's shadow, do you understand how horrible a childhood like that is? I have to be better than Itachi without getting anything in return, no attention, love, affection." Sasuke started sobbing. Naruto frowned and kissed his lover gently.

"I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much." He whispered, placing affectionate kisses everywhere he could reach. Slowly Sasuke's body started to relax, his eyes dull as tears continued to fall. "Sasuke." Naruto said gently. Sasuke didn't respond but Naruto continued kissing the boy over and over. The blonde wasn't sure how to react when Sasuke got like this so he decided to show Sasuke just how much he was loved. The boy's clothes were taken away, his anus was prepared and soon filled with Naruto's cock. Sasuke gaped, alert gray met calm blue.

"Nar." He breathed out.

"Can you feel it, Sas? All the desire and need and love I have for you? Can you feel it?" He asked as he began moving. Sasuke nodded, feeling his lover's affection with every thrust. Both of Sasuke's legs were over Naruto's shoulder with a strong tanned arm wrapped around his thighs. It was a new position that let Sasuke feel everything, but also made the raven submit to Naruto. This position was exactly what Sasuke needed at the moment, by submitting entirely to Naruto, Sasuke was able to see just how much Naruto really took care of him and love him. Only a few minutes after they had started, Sasuke's heart was so full of happiness and love that he had practically forgotten why he'd been crying in the first place.

"Nar, Nar. More." He panted. The blonde happily complied, moving one leg to his other shoulder and changing the angle. The way Sasuke's back arched let the older man know that it felt pretty damn good. His burning blue eyes drank in the porcelain man as he panted and writhed on the bed. He was so close and the blonde could tell. He smirked and pulled almost all the way out and stopped thrusting. The raven glared at him.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smiled before delivering a spine-tingling thrust straight into Sasuke's prostate. The boy exploded all over them just before the blonde spilt his seed inside his lover. Sasuke's legs slid from Naruto's shoulders as the blue-eyed man leaned forward to kiss the younger deeply. "I love you, Sas." He whispered against pale lips.

"I love you, Nar." The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around a tanned waist, holding his lover against him. They laid there for a while before Naruto broke the silence.

"So Hinata is your dream girl?" He asked.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I mean it's strange because I'm about as opposite from her as you can get, you know?" he smiled as he lifted himself up enough to look at Sasuke.

"I guess that just makes you my dream come true." The boy smiled. Naruto laughed.

"How is it that even the cheesiest lines sound sexy coming from you?" He sighed and kissed the raven. "How can a 17 year old be so fucking sexy that I can't get enough of him?" He wondered aloud as he continued kissing his lover. "I love you so much, Sas."

"Sometimes I feel like you're the only person who does." Sasuke sighed.

"Are you kidding? Obito annoyed the hell out of us raving about his favorite nephew who was coming to KU. Seriously, he wouldn't shut up about it. It was like he was a proud dad bragging about his kid. I mean you graduated from high school when you were 16, even in the Uchiha family it's got to count for something." He smiled.

"Itachi was 13 when he graduated." Sasuke sighed.

"Wait, but Itachi was in the same high school as me." Naruto said confused.

"Because my parents wanted him to socialize, so that his personal relationships would turn into business ones once he took over. Figures, Itachi graduates and they keep him in high school to make friends. I graduate and they can't send me away fast enough." He sighed. Naruto kissed him gently and he looked up into loving cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry. You were trying to cheer me up and I just got all depressed again." He smiled.

"You don't have to apologize for the messed up assholes in your family, Sasuke." Naruto kissed him. "I already told you that the only two I can stand are you and your uncle." He smiled as he got out of the bed.

"I still can't believe you didn't know who I was that night at orientation; I mean especially if Obito wouldn't shut up about me." Sasuke laughed.

"I already explained that. A fucking hot, naked, wet guy showed up at my door in the middle of the night, I honestly didn't even remember what your name was. It wasn't until the next morning when I remembered your name that I also realized you were Obito's 16 year old nephew." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled before cuddling into the blankets.

"Shouldn't you take a shower?" Naruto asked.

"Too tired." The boy yawned.

"What are you gonna do the two days that I'm not here?" The blonde wondered aloud as he began packing his suitcase.

"Let my ass rest." The raven answered with a laugh. The blonde laughed as well.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8! warning: vulgar language.

* * *

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

Their life was blissful. Which was why Sasuke couldn't stop the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. He wasn't lucky enough to be this happy, he knew from 18 years of experience that all happiness came at a price.

"Sas, don't you have class at 10?" Naruto yawned as he finally turned the alarm off. Usually Sasuke turned the alarm off, but today it had beeped for nearly five minutes and the raven hadn't even moved.

"I don't feel good." He answered.

"I'm sorry, love." Naruto frowned and kissed Sasuke's forehead, he didn't have a fever. "I have to get up, I have a meeting." The blonde mumbled before trying to get up. Pale arms tightened painfully around his waist. "Sas?"

"Don't go. I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen and I don't want you to leave." Sasuke said softly.

"Sas, I have to. It's a really important meeting and I have to be there." He sighed.

"Nar, please." He begged.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours. Then I promise I will come right back here and lay in bed with you all day if you want. Then I'll make us a romantic dinner and make love to you all night. Okay?" He offered. He could see the uneasiness in Sasuke's eyes, the boy was truly terrified, but Naruto couldn't do anything to help him at the moment. He sighed gently and kissed his lover comfortingly. "I promise, Sas, everything is going to be fine."

"Promise only a few hours." Sasuke said.

"I promise." The other smiled. The pale boy released his lover and the blonde left. A few hours later, Sasuke's phone started vibrating. Sasuke answered without looking at the number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi's voice came through the receiver. Sasuke wanted to scream.

"What the hell do you want, Tachi?" He grumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother? I was worried since you didn't come home for Christmas." The concern in his voice was fake. "You sound like you just woke up. Don't you have class?"

"I'm sick so I stayed home today." The younger brother snapped angrily.

"Then should I pick up some soup on my way?" Itachi asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm in Konoha on business and thought I'd drop by. I'll tell the driver to take me to your apartment. We'll be there in five minutes." He said and hung up.

"Fuck!" Sasuke screamed as he felt tears in his eyes. Itachi knew. He knew that Itachi knew. He quickly dialed Naruto's number.

"Sas, I'm in the middle of a meeting." Naruto sighed, slightly annoyed, when he answered the phone.

"Tachi. He knows. He's on his way here." Sasuke cried.

"It's an eight hour flight." Naruto told him.

"He's in Konoha already. He said he'd be here in five minutes. He knows, Nar. He knows about us." Sasuke started hyperventilating as he kept repeating 'he knows.'

"Sasuke, stop talking." Naruto said sternly. Sasuke shut his mouth. "Take a deep breath in." The raven began inhaling. "And out." He exhaled just as slowly. "Feel better?"

"Not at all." Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay, Sas, the meeting is almost over. I'll be home in twenty minutes, okay? When your brother gets there, just let him in. Everything will be fine, I promise." Naruto said comfortingly.

"But, Nar," Sasuke started.

"Sasuke, listen to me. I promise you that everything will be just fine, I'm not going to let your brother take you away from me, okay? I love you, Sasuke." Naruto told him.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke sighed and they hung up. Itachi arrived shortly after.

"Little brother." He smirked coolly.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I told you. I was concerned about you." The older brother answered calmly as he forced his way into the apartment. "This is quite a nice apartment considering what we send you for rent." He observed as he glanced around the large apartment. "How about you make us some tea while we wait for your… roommate to arrive? I'm sure you called him as soon as I said I was coming." Itachi gave Sasuke a serious look. The boy nodded and went into the kitchen while Itachi calmly sat on one of the couches. Sasuke barely kept his nerves down enough to make the tea and serve his brother. He was grateful when Naruto finally came home.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed with relief.

"Uzumaki." The older Uchiha said as if the word tasted foul.

"Uchiha." Naruto answered with a sickly sweet tone. "So nice of you to drop in. What brings you to Konoha?"

"I'm here on business and decided to visit my precious baby brother." Itachi answered. Naruto laughed and his eyes hardened.

"I'm sure your business here has everything to do with your baby brother considering you don't have any business associates in Konoha. So let's just cut to the chase. What do you want, Itachi?" Naruto glared at the older raven. Itachi calmly pulled out a few pictures.

"A friend of mine sent these to me the other day." He explained as the other two saw they were pictures of them on a date, holding hands and kissing.

"Your point?" Naruto asked calmly as Sasuke felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I'm curious as to why a man such as yourself is letting a good for nothing brat 11 years your junior stay in your luxury apartment practically for free. Does he stay here in exchange for doing chores or other favors?" The older raven asked calmly. Naruto laughed but Sasuke was too horrified to even think straight.

"You'd like to know, huh?" The blonde smirked, clearly not intimidated by the intruding Uchiha. Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Have you become so desperate that you've resorted to seducing children?" He snapped angrily. Calm cerulean began to sparkle with malice.

"Have you ever fucked your brother?" He smirked, enjoying the appalled look that passed across Itachi's face. "I mean he's a damn good lay, even a guy my age can't resist a tight sexy ass. Of course his ass ain't cheep either. I've got to feed him and buy him nice things and take him nice places and let him stay here for it. I mean I might be the top but Sasuke definitely wears the pants in this relationship. And the great thing is, is that Sasuke is 18 so he can fuck whomever he wants, whenever he wants, however he wants and wherever he wants." He glared challengingly at the raven. Itachi tried to sputter something in response. "Now, Sasuke and I have plans so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm sure you're going to call your parents down here and start some huge ordeal. You can tell them to meet us at my dad's house, your father should know where that is." He snapped as he grabbed Itachi and lifted him off the couch by his collar.

"Like hell am I letting my brother stay with a pervert!" Itachi snapped.

"Sorry, you don't get a say in this." Naruto smiled as he began dragging Itachi towards the front door. He shoved the raven out and slammed the door behind him. Sasuke was in a daze throughout the rest of the day and even that night as Naruto packed their bags, led him to the car and drove to his dad's house. He rang the doorbell incessantly for half a minute before the door was answered by an angry Minato. The older blonde man looked like he was about to cuss out whomever was on the front porch, but stopped when he saw his son.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked. The blonde took a deep breath and tried not to look guilty, he really hadn't wanted to tell his dad all this until much later.

"Dad, I did something really bad." He admitted.

"What? What did you do?" Minato asked worried, knowing that Naruto wasn't the kind of person to do something bad.

"Me." Sasuke stepped out from behind Naruto. Minato was confused only for a second or two before he sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face.

"Does your father know?" He asked. Sasuke nodded and Minato sighed again, looking at his son. "Why couldn't you have murdered a guard during your escape from prison after the meth lab in your pregnant girlfriend's basement was found? That would have been easier to deal with than Fugaku." He moved to allow the two lovers inside.

"I'm sorry. We weren't planning on telling anyone until after Sas graduated, but then Itachi somehow got pictures." Naruto sighed.

"You realize he's like 10 years younger than you and just turned 18 like six months ago, right?" Minato asked. He knew it was obvious, but sometimes Naruto was that stupid.

"Of course I know that, that's why I'm here." Naruto snapped.

"Fine, I'll help you tomorrow but as payment you have to dust and vacuum the whole house, do all of my laundry and cook me dinner." Minato said.

"Are you kidding me? The house hasn't been vacuumed or dusted in like five years. And your laundry probably hasn't been done in months." Naruto whined.

"Nar." Sasuke said softly.

"Fine." The blonde sighed and lead his lover up to his bedroom. Silently, they changed and got into bed. The boy shook as he tried to press as close as he could into Naruto's side. Warm tan hands ran up and down the trembling body before cupping his chin and raising his face so that their eyes met. Blue and black held each other for a few minutes, exchanging all the doubt, fear, hope and love they felt at the moment. "I'm not going to let them take you away from me, Sasuke." He kissed the boy.

"But Naruto, you don't," He tried to argue but was silenced by a kiss.

"I won't let it happen." He said before getting up.

"Nar?" Sasuke asked sitting up in the bed, watching the blonde as he went to their bags.

"Give me your hand, Sasuke." The blonde said. The raven obeyed and extended his left hand. The older easily slipped a thin golden ring onto his left ring finger, before placing a silver one onto his own hand. Sasuke smiled. "They can't take you now, okay?" The blonde smiled. The raven also smiled as their fingers linked and they shared a kiss.

* * *

bum bum buuuum... what's gonna happen when the uchiha's come? so yeah, the thing about the rings is that gold is for naruto and silver is for sasuke so they each get a ring to represent the other. i didn't really have a good way to explain it in the story...

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

dang, sorry it took so long to update. my computer was being weird.

* * *

_I want you. I want you. I want you._

The morning came much too early for the lovers. Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's neck as the blonde man pulled the blankets over them to block the sun and anything that could interrupt the last moments of peace they would have before the Uchiha family arrived. They knew the Uchiha family would come, Uchihas wouldn't allow their reputation to be tarnished by a scandal like this.

"Nar." Sasuke breathed out uneasily. Naruto only pulled the boy closer, easing both of their nerves. The blonde wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew quite well what the Uchiha family was capable of and it made him a bit nervous. He just hoped everything went as he planned today. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of the raven's head as the boy tried to move even closer. He actually hated this feeling of unease and uncertainty, but he had to at least pretend to be calm for Sasuke's sake. It wasn't even five minutes before the doorbell began ringing. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"I swear, I won't let them take you away from me." The blonde comforted his lover. He noticed the boy was unnaturally pale. "Sas?"

"I think I'm going to throw up." The raven said as he quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom before emptying his stomach into the toilet. The blonde man slowly got up and went into the bathroom.

"Your stomach feel better?" He asked gently. The raven shook his head as he threw up again. "I'll go get you a glass of water." He kissed Sasuke's head and left the bedroom. As he went downstairs he found a furious group of Uchihas waiting for him. "Hinata-chan." He smiled at the girl waiting off to the side.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She smiled. Naruto went to hug her but Itachi pulled him away.

"Stay away from my wife you child molester." He snapped.

"A man isn't allowed to greet his ex-girlfriend?" He asked. Itachi looked completely shocked for a second before recovering and glaring at the blonde.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" He glared.

"He's sick so I'm getting him a glass of water." The other answered as he continued walking to the kitchen.

"Like hell you are. I'll get the water and take it to him." Itachi snapped as he followed the blonde man.

"Your being here is what has made him sick in the first place." Naruto snapped back.

"How about I get him the water and you all wait in my office?" Minato asked as the two men stepped into the kitchen. They were surprised to see the elder blonde in there. "Go into the office." He ordered. Naruto huffed and obeyed and Itachi followed him.

"My father asked us to wait in his office." Naruto announced and motioned for the Uchihas to enter the large office Minato had in the house. The group awkwardly sat down, Fugaku and Itachi glaring at the blonde, Mikoto looking unhappy and Hinata looking terribly uncomfortable with the whole situation. "So, Hinata-chan, I was surprised to hear that you were engaged last year. And now you're married huh?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded.

"That's terrific. Kiba and I were actually talking about you the other day and about that new movie you were in, the one about the ninjas. You were terrific." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. Naruto turned to the upset Uchihas.

"Kiba is another one of Hinata's ex-boyfriends." He explained to them, although he knew they could care less. "Weird how he also turned out to be gay. And now that I think about it, you were Sasuke's dream girl till he turned gay as well. So I guess it's only a matter of time before golden boy here turns into a flaming homo like the rest of us." He smirked at the offended looks from the Uchihas.

"How dare you speak about our son like that." Fugaku snapped.

"Don't you mean sons? I distinctly remember mentioning Sasuke in there in the flaming homo category as well." Naruto looked at them, eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Naruto, please don't annoy them any further than you already have." Minato sighed as he entered the office with Sasuke.

"Annoy? I'm furious, Minato. Your child has seduced and basically raped my boy." Fugaku snapped.

"Do you have any proof?" Minato asked calmly as he went and sat down at his desk. Sasuke sat down next to his lover, leaning heavily against him. The Uchihas let out angry and disapproving noises as they glared at the two lovers, taking note of the matching rings they wore.

"Proof? I'm looking at all the proof right here." Fugaku growled.

"Sasuke is 18. Legally he can do whatever he wants, even be in a relationship with a man eleven years older than him." Minato explained. Although he was a teacher, he had also gone to law school and was one of the best lawyers around.

"Clearly this relationship has been going on longer than just a few months, Minato. Your son is a pervert who laid his hands upon my underage son." Fugaku snapped.

"Again, do you have any proof of this?" The older blonde asked.

"What? They've been living together since May, a good three months before Sasuke turned 18." He explained.

"Sasuke's roommate in the dorms was a 19 year old boy who was also homosexual. That boy could have just as easily tried to have sex with your underage son, but he didn't. Just because two people live together, doesn't mean they are having sexual relations." The other countered.

"I'm sure you haven't gotten laid in at least a year." Naruto commented under his breath towards Fugaku. The Uchihas glared dangerously at him.

"Our family is very close to Obito Uchiha and we were introduced to Sasuke through him. Together, we have all grown very close. When Sasuke needed a place to live over the summer semester Naruto offered his own house so that Sasuke wouldn't have to stay with a stranger. It's the same thing as living with a relative. So unless you have proof of any inappropriateness in their relationship prior to Sasuke's 18th birthday, you can't do anything. And we all know that you don't want it to get out that your son was in a relationship with a child molester, it would be bad for business." Minato smirked at them. Fugaku glared at the older blonde man for a moment, knowing he was right.

"This is ridiculous. Sasuke get up right now, you are leaving with us. I will not allow you to stay with this pervert." Fugaku snapped as he stood up and easily pulled Sasuke off of the couch. Naruto and Minato started shouting in protest as Fugaku pulled the sick boy away.

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted as he finally gathered enough strength to pull his arm out of his father's grip. Fugaku was stunned for a moment giving Sasuke enough time to take a few steps away from him. "All this bullshit and fake caring is insulting so just stop. Never once in my entire life have you ever cared what I did at all. I tried to commit suicide just to get you to look at me and all you could say was that I was a disappointment. That's all I ever have been and ever will be to you. So just let me stay a disappointment. I will never be good enough for you, so let me stay here. Let me stay with the people who want me, who're proud of me, who appreciate me. Let me stay with the people who love me. Just cut me off like you did to Obito if you're so worried about your reputation. But I can guarantee you that if you try and force me to leave, not even the lowest piece of scum would use your reputation to wipe their ass after I'm through with it." Sasuke told them. There was a glaring match between father and son for a good two minutes as the tension in the room grew suffocating.

"Fine. You rather stay with this lowlife than obey your father, then don't come crying to me when your life goes down the drain because you are no longer a son of mine." Fugaku snapped.

"Fugaku, that's a bit too harsh, don't you think." Hinata said.

"It's fine, Hinata-chan. I don't need the Uchiha family, I'm much happier with this lowlife." Sasuke assured her. "Oh, and for the record, I'm the one who seduced Naruto. I begged him to fuck me over and over and over." The boy smirked tauntingly at his parents and brother. Fugaku and Mikoto quickly left in disgust.

"One more thing, Itachi. I use to fuck your wife and now I'm fucking your brother, so suck my balls, you self-righteous dick." Naruto smiled as he flipped the older raven off. Itachi glared at the blonde as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the house. "Good to see you again, Hinata-chan." Naruto called after her. She smiled and waved as she left. Naruto sighed heavily as he shut the door. "You feeling better?"

"Worse. I can't believe I said all of that to my father." Sasuke said as he collapsed in the middle of the floor. "Why did you say all those rude things about Hinata-chan? I mean I know you're her ex and all but some of it was kind of offensive."

"Don't worry, I already told her that I was going to say most of that stuff. She had actually called me yesterday morning warning me about Itachi coming and I told her that I fucking hate Itachi and probably will say some offensive things but none of them are towards her." Naruto explained as he helped Sasuke stand.

"And why didn't you tell me you dated her?" He glared.

"What was I supposed to say 'hey you know that girl you're super in love with and super pissed at your brother for being engaged to? I totally use to do her before I turned gay.'" Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke sighed and kissed the blonde gently.

"I guess. I'm just glad that everything worked out." He sighed as he leaned against his lover. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I knew it would. I had faith in you." He said kissing the raven's temple.

"In me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Of course. No matter what me or my dad said, your father wasn't going to listen unless you came straight out and said it." He explained.

"I see." The raven nodded, pressing closer to his lover's body.

"Hey, hey. No time for that lovey-dovey crap." Minato snapped. "Naruto you owe me some chores."

"But dad," Naruto whined.

"No buts. You made me wake up early and deal with Fugaku even though you know how much I don't like that man." Minato snapped. Sasuke smiled at his lover.

"It's okay, Nar. I'll help you." He smiled.

"God I love you." Naruto smiled as well before kissing the raven.

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGUE

* * *

_I want you. I want you. I want you._

"Congrats, graduate." Naruto smiled as Sasuke walked up to him. The boy smiled and took off his cap so that he could kiss his fiancé. He then looked over at everyone else who had come to his graduation.

"Congratulations, Sasuke." Obito smiled as Sasuke hugged him.

"Thanks, Obito." He smiled tiredly.

"Okay, we need some pictures." Minato said as he held up his camera. "Kakashi, Obito and Sasuke. Sasuke hold up your diploma." He waved them to stand in a group. The three put their arms around each other and smiled as Minato took the picture.

"I want one with Sasuke." Naruto said. Minato took a picture of the two kissing.

"Professor Minato, you should get in there too." Sakura said as she took the camera from the man. She took a picture of Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Minato.

"It's like a family picture." Kiba smirked and Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Okay, how about we all go get something to eat." Kakashi smiled.

"Sounds great." Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Hinata shouted as she ran through the crowd. Everyone looked shocked to see the raven haired girl.

"Hinata-chan." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. I'm really proud of you." Hinata smiled and hugged the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked very confused. Hinata just smiled and handed him an envelope.

"I have to go. Congratulations again." She smiled and ran off. Sasuke looked at the card and felt Naruto grab his hand.

"Let's go eat." Naruto said loudly. The others nodded. "Let's all meet at Ichiraku's. Sasuke, let's go to the car. We'll see you there." He waved to everyone as he pulled Sasuke away. They got in the car and Sasuke opened his card. The front was just a picture of a mortarboard. Inside was _Congratulations_ written in his mother's handwriting and a check for 500000 dollars from his father.

"Holy shit." Sasuke said softly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"My dad gave me half a million dollars for my graduation." He answered softly. Naruto looked shocked and smiled and he took Sasuke's hand.

"That was nice of him." He smiled. They said nothing about it after that. They made it to Ichiraku's and got a table. The rest of their group showed up shortly after.

"So, what are you going to do now that you've graduated?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll get a job somewhere." He answered with a shrug.

"Like a business job? I know some companies that I could set you up for an interview with." Shikamaru said.

"That would be cool. I don't think I'm all that particular about where I work as long as I'm getting paid." Sasuke nodded.

"And what about the engagement? Any plans for marriage?" Sakura smirked as she looked at the rings on their joined hands.

"We're still going to wait a few years for something like that." Naruto smiled.

"Oh?" Minato seemed surprised. They had all been expecting Naruto and Sasuke to have a huge wedding shortly after Sasuke graduated.

"Yeah, we've talked about it and decided that instead of spending a bunch of money on a wedding right now, we're going to use that money to travel around and stuff then in a few years hold a ceremony." Sasuke explained. The others nodded in understanding. The rest of the meal was spent laughing about old stories. After a few hours they all went home. Naruto drove Sasuke and himself to their apartment.

"Hey, I set up something for you." Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke upstairs. They went into the bedroom and Sasuke smiled at the rose petals on the bed and the trail of rose petals into the bathroom where he would probably find a bathtub filled with rose petals. "It's kinda cheesy, but I'm hoping that you still think it's romantic." Sasuke laughed softly and kissed his fiancé lovingly.

"I think it's perfect." He smiled. Naruto smiled as well.

"Okay. There's champagne in the fridge. Do you mind running to get it while I fill up the tub?" He asked.

"Not at all." Sasuke smiled. He left the bedroom as Naruto went into the bathroom.

"Oh, there's also another treat in there for you if you want to bring those up too." Naruto called as Sasuke was walking down the stairs. Sasuke opened the fridge to find the champagne, two chilled glasses and a large bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. He smiled and grabbed everything before going up to the bathroom. "It's dark chocolate, so it's not too sweet." The blonde explained as he took the bowl and champagne from the raven.

"It's great, Nar. I love everything." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke didn't care how corny it was, it was knowing how much Naruto put into something like this that mattered to him. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto kissed him. The two lovers quickly undressed and got into the tub.

"How is it that you're so amazing?" Sasuke sighed as Naruto poured him a glass of champagne.

"Well, I'm a pedophilic pornography seller, I've got to have some redeeming qualities." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly and they kissed. THE END.

* * *

It's over... sad day.

REVIEW!


End file.
